


Langst (Klance)

by LanceSharpshooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Can't think of a good title, Don't Judge, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Please give it a try, Sad, Tried my best, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceSharpshooter/pseuds/LanceSharpshooter
Summary: After Keith is injured during a mission, Lance is forced to reveal his powers... what will happen next?





	Langst (Klance)

It was just another calm day on the Castle of Lions. Everyone was going about, doing what they do daily. Allura and Coran was checking over and fixing the castle’s defense systems, Shiro was coming up with a plan of attack on the Galra, Pidge was off, in whatever tiny and weird place, tinkering with some kind of gadget. Keith was in the training room, tearing apart a drone with great precision and accuracy. Lance was playing with water.

—

After Allura had shown him how to work the Altean pool, Lance had been ecstatic. For reasons Allura did not know. She thought that he was happy just to be able to swim in the pool. Lance was happy to be able to swim, yes, but there was a much deeper reason, too. No one else knew about it.

Lance has the ability to control water and pretty much anything that has water in it. He was basically a water bender, like from Avatar. Over the years, Lance’s skills improved more and more, and only his family ever knew. At the moment, Lance was practicing his skills. He was standing in the pool, and had all of the water floating gracefully around him, shifting into various shapes and sizes. There were dolphins, ninja stars, and at one point, Keith. Lance had been pining for Keith since he had first set his eyes on him at the Garrison, but he knew that Keith would never fall for a guy that had no worth, so he kept to himself. The whole reason there was a rivalry between Keith and Lance was because Lance had created it to hide his feelings for the mullet-head.

Lance had made sure to lock the doors to the pool room, and when he heard someone trying to get in and knocking, Lance quickly let the water down, controlling it so that he won’t get wet, and climbed out of the pool. He then ran to the door, unlocking and opening it to find Keith glaring at him.

“Why would you lock the doors to the pool room?” Keith asked angrily.

“None of your business,” Lance answered smoothly. “I was just swimming.” Lance walked past Keith, missing the confusion on Keith’s face. How could he have been swimming? Keith thought. He wasn’t even wearing a swim suit. Or carrying anything.

After glancing back at Lance one last time, Keith entered the room.

—

Pidge found a Galra supply ship and alerted Shiro and Allura. Everyone was called to the castle’s bridge for a brief meeting before they were to sneak on board the supply ship. At the meeting, Shiro and Allura explained what the plan was. The Paladins were all going to approach the ship in the Green Lion, because of its cloaking. Then they’re going to sneak on board the ship and check out what’s going on.  
What they didn’t know was that it was a trap set just for them.

—

Lance was cornered. The drones keep closing in on him, preventing him from reaching and helping his teammates. Lance was only paying attention to his fight. At least, he was until he heard Keith scream in agony. A Druid had appeared out of nowhere and zapped Keith with a bolt of electricity from behind, sending him sprawling to the metal floor. There was now a big, bleeding star shaped wound on his back.

Something in Lance snapped. He had to protect his team. He had to protect Keith. Lance willed the water in the atmosphere of the ship to come together, forming a huge blob of water. Lance shifted the water’s shape into a whip, lashing out at the people and drones who hurt his team. No. Not his team, Lance thought. His family. These people had hurt part of his family and he was going to get revenge.

Lance ignored the surprised looks of his teammates as he sent the water whip through the sentries and even through the flesh-and-blood soldiers, effectively putting them out of commission—and killing some of the live ones as well. One everything was down, Lance ran to where Keith lay unconscious, pulling him into his arms. He was in his own world until someone broke the silence.

“Lance, h-how did you d-do that?” Pidge said shakily, now aware that Lance was this powerful.

Once again, Lance ignored them. “We need to get Keith back to the castle,” Lance said in a low voice.

Shiro was getting really worried now.

“Lance—“

“We need to get Keith back now!” Lance finally turned to face his team. There was a gleam in his eyes. With such deep passion and determination seen in his eyes, the three remaining Paladins were taken aback.

Lance stood up, carrying Keith bridal-style, and began to walk towards Blue, leaving behind a shocked team, watching his back as his figure grew smaller. Keith groaned when Lance tried to shift him so that he could carry him easier.

“Shh. I know it hurts,” Lance whispered. “I’m gonna get you back to the castle so you can hop into a healing pod and heal right up.”

Keith managed to crack his eyes open. “L-Lance?”

“I’m here buddy.”

Keith said no more as he closed his eyes and pressed his face into Lance’s neck.

—

It’s been two quintants since Keith was put into a healing pod. Scans showed that he would be coming out in about three varga. In the meantime, the rest of the team had finally worked up the courage to ask Lance why and how he could control water.

Lance had been standing in front of Keith’s pod ever since he set him in there. Never sitting, never leaving. So when the team came in and brought him to the common room to talk, he collapsed, shaking. He started crying, curling himself into a small ball. Hunk was there in an instant, wrapping Lance in one of his signature bear hugs.

 

—

 

The team didn’t get the chance to ask what they needed to ask. Lance had fallen asleep before they could.

 

Lance was sound asleep for approximately half a varga before he shot awake with eyes blown wide, looking around the room.

 

“Where am I?” he asked, getting worried. “Why aren’t I in the infirmary? Where’s Keith?”

 

With each question asked, Lance freaks out more and more. He checked the time. It’s thirty ticks until Keith is due to come out. The Paladins must’ve lost track of time while they were trying to console their teammate.

 

“I need to get back to Keith,” Lance said, already sprinting toward the infirmary.

 

—

 

Lance just barely made it on time before Keith’s pod opened with a hiss, allowing him to fall forward. Lance stepped up to catch him as he fell.

 

Keith woke up to the feeling of someone carding their fingers through his hair. It was pleasant. Keith sighed softly before opening his eyes. He was surprised with who he saw.

 

“L-Lance?” he said groggily, still blinking sleep from his eyes. “What happened?”

 

“You almost died, that’s what,” Lance laughed humorlessly. Lance began to cry again, alerting Keith. He had never seen the other boy cry before.

 

“I-I thought I’d lost y-you,” Lance choked out, hugging Keith close, as if if he let Keith go, he would disappear. “I c-can’t lose you, K-Keith.”

 

Keith didn’t know what to say. To say he was speechless was an understatement… especially after what Lance said next.

 

“I-I love you, Keith.”

 

Keith’s heart jumped at that. He would never admit it aloud, but he, too, had been pining after Lance since meeting him. He didn’t know what to say, so Keith did the only thing he knew to do. He kissed Lance. It was a tender kiss, both a confession of love and the assurance that the other was really there with him.

 

Keith pulled away from the kiss, staring into Lance’s gorgeous ocean blue eyes while Lance stared back into his own purple ones.

 

“I love you too, Lance,” he whispered.

 

And that’s what the team found when they got to the infirmary.

 

Lance and Keith were unaware that the rest of the team was in the room, turning into a blushing mess when they did.

 

—

 

Now it was time for questions to be answered.

“So Lance,” Shiro started.

“Where did your powers come from?” Pidge blurted out. Shiro sent a stern look her way.

“Sorry,” she said, looking sheepish. “I couldn’t help it”

Keith could feel Lance tense and freeze up.

“Lance,” he said, voice dripping with concern. “What is Pidge talking about? What powers?” Keith’s concern and worry grew by the tick. “Lance, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Lance finally responded, saying, “Uhh.. t-that was just a trick of the light!” Lance chuckled nervously.

Looking at their faces, Lance could tell that they knew he was lying. He sighed, leaning more into Keith, preparing to share his story.

“I can control water and almost anything that contains water,” he said as he made an orb of water appear before them with a wave of his hand, stunning the team. “I’ve had my powers since I was born. No one else but my family knew. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth sooner. I-I…” Lance paused as his voice cracked, breaking everyone’s heart. “I-I just didn’t want you to hate me for being different. I know I’m already the most worthless person on the team—”

“Whoa, hey now,” Keith cut Lance off. “Is this how you have really felt the whole time? That you don’t contribute to the team?”

Lance nodded, sobbing.

“Whenever I try to add to the plan, or point out any mistakes, or just lighten the mood, you all just scold me and brush it off like I’m nothing. Like I mean nothing to you. There have been times that I think about suicide and self-harm but I know my family is waiting for me, back on Earth. I was planning to leave the team and go back home… I-I just c-can’t stand being a-alone!” Lance’s voice rose. The words flowed nonstop out of his mouth. “The silence keeps tearing me up, and when there is sound, it’s just all of you calling out all of my flaws and mistakes! Haven’t any of you realized that I’m the one who saves you guys’ skins when you’re not paying attention to what’s going on behind you?! I’m the one who takes out the enemy before they could take you out! I just-I just want to be noticed… I don’t want to be alone... “

“Oh, Lance,” Allura teared up, not able to find the right words.

No one could find the words. They just stood, frozen, watching how Lance now sobbed into Keith’s shirt. No one knew. No one even tried to know. How could they have been so insensitive? How could they be so oblivious to the fact that their teammate was suffering because of them?

The team decided then and there that they would make it up to Lance. Whatever it takes for him to be alright. For him to be his usual happy self. They now realize that his cockiness and confidence was all a facade. A facade to hide his insecurities. Insecurities that only grew as the team reprimanded him.

Keith was first, hugging Lance close, saying, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” over and over again. Then, one by one, Hunk, Pidge, Coran, Shiro, and Allura all joined the hug, forming a sloppy—and really wet—group hug.

Lance’s sobs only grew, holding on tightly to his family. His space family. He knew they didn’t mean to hurt him but it did. It hurt so bad when they treated him like the seventh wheel. Now, he just wants so badly to forget everything that happened and not let go, scared that if he did, it would all be a dream and he would wake up, with everything being like it was before the mission. They would all ignore him again.

The group disbanded, and before he could think anymore about it, Keith spoke up.

“Lance, would you like to be my boyfriend?”

Lance was caught by surprise. His face had been able to dry, but now tears once more streamed down his face. The whole time, Lance was keeping the orb of water floating in the air, so he brought it down, made it shine a really pretty bright blue,—that no one could take their eyes off of—added more water to it, and lessened the glow until what happened could be seen.

 

Lance had turned the little orb of water into a mini ice statue of Keith holding a heart that said, “Yes.” Keith first smiled, then burst into laughter. Lance joined him after a moment of hesitation. They went in for another kiss. Lance and Keith didn’t realize that the team was watching them again.

“Guys!” Pidge says, a smug grin on her face. Everyone looks to her, even the blushing mess that was the space gays. She then suddenly covered Shiro’s eyes, saying, “The baby is right here!”

Everyone was thrown into fits of laughter.

 _Yeah_ , Lance thinks, still smiling and laughing that obnoxious laughter. _Everything will be alright… I love my family_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second fanfiction and I hope you liked it. I've been meaning to write this for so long, and I finally did! Please comment and tell me what you think of my work. With any mistakes pointed out, I will do my best to make it better... I also need to improve my writing for school, so this is good grammar and vocabulary practice. 
> 
> I am also taking any prompts or requests for the Voltron fandom. I'll do my best to bring them to life!
> 
> I hope you have a spectacular day/evening!
> 
> <3 LanceSharpshooter


End file.
